


Wait, what?

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pining, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur is very confused about what he saw





	Wait, what?

Arthur blew out a deep breath that he hadn't even been aware of holding. He had never meant to witness what he just had. By a weird coincidence, he had been late in the shower after PE and then he had been trapped in there when he noticed what the guys had been doing. 

He had just wrapped the towel around his waist and was on his way back to his locker, trying to get the water out of his ear when he had stopped in his tracks. There they were, Merlin and Cenred and they were...kissing...in the middle of the locker room. Hadn't they heard the water running when they came in? He had kissed a girl or three but he had never been so into it that he would have ignored a running shower.

Swallowing hard, Arthur pondered what to do. He could barely just walk in as if nothing had happened. This was awkward and the longer he just stood there, the more awkward it became. He just couldn't take his eyes away. 

Cenred, who had finally gotten a haircut over summer and looked like a human being now, had pinned Merlin against the short end of the locker row which gave Arthur an almost too good view of what they were doing. They were kissing and not only that, they were licking into each others' mouths and it was obvious that it had an effect on their bodies, too. Merlin made a noise and pressed against Cenred. 

Arthur swallowed hard and felt his own body react to this display. He couldn't move and his breathing started to speed up as his hard-on began to tent the towel. This was the most exciting thing he had ever seen and yet it was so wrong. It wasn't right that he just stood there, watching and it was very wrong that he reacted like that. Guys shouldn't kiss guys. Men were supposed to be with women and he was a man, so how was he excited by what he saw?

He just undoubtedly was and that was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. 

Neither Cenred nor Merlin had noticed him standing there and left after a while to do whatever they were doing then. If he wasn't expected in class, Arthur would have gone back to take another shower. 

The picture of how Merlin had arched and pressed into Cenred was burnt into his brain. He couldn't concentrate on anything else and when he ran into Merlin in the hallway, he felt himself blush. 

What was he supposed to do? He couldn't have feelings like this for a boy, especially not for Merlin, who was a bit weird, but each time Arthur tried to picture himself with a bloke, it had to be Merlin, it never worked with anyone else. Not Percy, not Elyan, not even Gwaine. So what was it about this boy that he started fantazising about him? 

Closing his eyes, he leaned his forehead against a window in the hallway. Coach had just told him that he needed to get his head back in the game or else he wouldn't be a starter on the team next weekend. How could he focus on something trivial as football when his mind was occupied with Merlin and all the confusing emotions?

"Hey."

Arthur's head shot up. Damn, there he stood, the object of his daydreams. "Hi."

"You alright?"

Nodding, Arthur noticed he had never really spoken to Merlin. Merlin talked a lot in class but this was the longest conversation they had ever had.

"Err...listen, I know you're on the team and all, but...I wondered if you'd like to go for a hot chocolate or something after the game?"

Arthur stared. Then he blinked and stared again, mouth open. Had Merlin just asked him on a date?

"I mean, if you like hot chocolate. If not, we can do something else, but there's this little café thing at the corner and their hot chocolate is heavenly..." 

"I like hot chocolate!" Arthur insisted very quickly. Should he really...wasn't it dangerous to agree? What would his friends say if they found out that he went on a date with a boy? He could probably say that Merlin tutored him in maths. Merlin was good in maths and he wasn't. 

"Want to meet there or should I pick you up after the game?" Merlin smiled widely.

Alright, so Merlin was asking him for a date. But.... "What about Cenred?" Fuck! Why had he said that now? He had revealed that he had seen them, this wasn't good. Merlin sure would be cross now. 

"Cen? Oh, that wasn't anything serious anyway."

While Arthur still tried to process what that might mean exactly, he nodded dumbly. "See you there?"

"Sure thing." Merlin sent him one of those brilliant smiles, turned while waving at him and wandered down the corridor.


End file.
